


Heroes' hair

by maddy_angst



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_angst/pseuds/maddy_angst
Summary: One day Cloud returns from a delivery only to find out that Tifa had cut her hair. Marlene and Tifa make him an interesting suggestion...





	Heroes' hair

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [maddy_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_angst/pseuds/maddy_angst) in the [FinalheavenServerJan2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FinalheavenServerJan2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hair was my theme. Happy Cloti January challenge!

Step, step, step.  
Cloud turned towards the staircase to spot Tifa and Marlene climbing down. They were laughing about something. It wasn't unusual but he couldn't point out what had changed. An hour ago, he had been delivering a letter outside of Edge.  
" Welcome home, Cloud! " Marlene said as she faced him with a smile. Tifa gazed in his direction and her eyes widened.  
" Didn't expect you to return so soon. "  
" The delivery was fast. " Cloud blinked while staring at the woman.  
" What's the matter? " Tifa asked while coming closer to him. She was holding a small plastic bag in her right hand.  
" Your hair... is shorter. " Cloud replied, glancing at Marlene who was giggling now.  
" Marlene cut it for me. " Tifa smiled as she looked at the little girl. Her hair used to pass her hips but now it was only reaching her waist.  


_Why_ was on his lips but he had no time to voice it out because Marlene put an unexpected question.  
" Doesn't she look beautiful? " She eyed the man with a dreamy look.  
" Yes. " And Cloud blushed because the word had left his mouth almost at once. " It looks good. " His eyes averted from Tifa to the door, gesture that the woman ignored because of her beating heart. She wasn't used to getting compliments from him, but they were most welcomed at all times.  
" You need a haircut, too! " Marlene suddenly said, drawing their attention to her.  
" I'm fine. "  
" She's right. Just the ends, Cloud. "  
" I'm fine. " He repeated, wishing to escape this situation somehow. Tifa took out a pair of scissors from the left pocket of her trousers. He gulped, realizing that it was too late.  
" It'll be quick. "  
With slightly tensed shoulders, Cloud gave in Marlene's and her wishes. He took a seat on a chair they dragged nearby the middle of the room, Marlene brought a white cloth to protect what he was wearing and the snipping began.  
" Relax, Cloud. I know what I'm doing. " Tifa soothed him and snipped away.  
" Yeah... "  
She laughed.  
" You don't seem too confident. "  


Images flashed before his eyes and Tifa's figure vanished in the back of his mind and instead of her appeared the figure of his mother.  
" Why do you like long hair so much? " She asked her child while snipping away the tangled ends.  
" Sephiroth has long hair. He is a hero. I want to be one too! "  
His mother burst into laughing.  
" Very well, but do heroes not brush their hair? "  
Little Cloud pouted in the mirror in front of him.  
" They do. "  
" Then future heroes should take care of their hair as well. " She paused her snipping, placing the pair of scissors on the table near them. Then, her lips touched his head and she wrapped her arms around him. " I'm sure you'll like brushing it someday. "  
" Not a chance! "  
" If you don't, your girlfriend will take care of that. "  
" Ehhh?! "  


" You're done! " Tifa said and the image of his mother and her hug disappeared at once.  
Marlene put a small mirror in front of his eyes and smiled.  
" What do you think? " The little girl asked, glancing at Tifa.  
For him there wasn't a significant change in his look, however, his hair did seem slightly shorter.  
" It's good. "  
" I'm glad! " Tifa admitted, picking up a broom to clean the hair from the floor. Cloud gazed at her, at the woman he had wanted to impress since his childhood. Things were different now. He liked brushing his hair so Mrs. Strife was right. But for some reason, Tifa wanted to take care of it today. And that wasn't bad either. He smiled softly at her.  
" Thank you. "


End file.
